Drugs and Pharmaceuticals
Drugs Drugs are alchemical items that grant effects to those who make use of them. Pharmaceuticals Adrenalight: Increases a user's perceptions and reaction time at the cost of reducing all mental capacities.This is a light blue fluid made from the adrenal glands of various magical beasts that is injected into the blood stream. Type: ingested Addiction: minor, Fortitude DC 16 Price: 1500gp Effect: Gain +6 to initiative, dexterity for 1 hour Damage: 1d2 wisdom, constitution damage Black Lethe: This oily black liquid is absorbed on contact with skin empowering casters for a limited time at the cost of reduced reflexes. It is created by combining multiple types of chemical compounds. Type: contact Addiction: moderate, Fortitude DC 18 Price: 1000gp Effect: +2 to caster level, intellect, wisdom, and charisma for 1 hour, can only see in darkvision for the duration. Damage: 1d4 dexterity damage Cyanomorphide: This bright pink fluid allows a creature to change their physical shape at a cost of physical and psychological damage. It is created from the spinal fluid of creatures that can naturally change shape. Type: ingested Addiction: severe, Fortitude DC 26 Price: 5000gp Effect: Change shape as the monster universal rule at will for 1 hour. Damage: 1d2 strength, dexterity, wisdom damage Dreamjuice: A iridescent liquid made from the blood of celestial creatures, dreamjuice allows a insight into skill use at a cost of psychological damage. Type: ingested Addiction: moderate, Fortitude DC 18 Price: 500gp Effect: +5 insight bonus to all skill checks for 24 hours. Damage: 2d4 wisdom damage Flects: What appears to be shards of glass are impregnated with the essence of earth elementals provides the ability to fill movement through contact with the ground and increased defense at the cost of increased vulnerability to acid damage. Type: injury Addiction: minor, Fortitude DC 14 Price: 300gp Effect: Gain tremorsense for 1 hour, +2 bonus to AC when on solid ground but vulnerable to Acid damage. Damage: 1d4 intelligence damage Frenzon: Greatly increases the user's physical performance, but causes catastrophic psychological damage within minutes. This thick crimson fluid is the refined blood of demons and is normally injected. Type: ingested Addiction: severe, Fortitude DC 30 Price: 10000gp Effect: Gain + 6 to strength, dexterity, constitution, immunity to mind effecting affects -8 to AC and -4 to all saves for 1 hour. Damage: 2d6 wisdom damage Kalma: A light grey mist, Kalma calms and centers the mind at the cost of increased vulnerability to loud sounds and a loss of personality. Type: inhalation Addiction: moderate, Fortitude DC 20 Price: 250gp Effect: Gain immunity to mind effecting affects for 1 hour, vulnerability to sonic damage. Damage: 1d2 charisma drain Obscura: This dark purple mist made from the remains of shadows changes the user into a shadowy creature temporarily at the cost of taking on a shadows vulnerability to the sun. Type: inhalation Addiction: moderate, Fortitude DC 22 Price: 2000gp Effect: Gain +10 bonus to stealth, 50% miss chance in shadows, and vulnerability to sunlight as a vampire for 1 hour. Damage: 2d4 charisma damage Opiatix: A green slime like substance made from industrial lubricants and cleaners, Opiatix allows a user to feel full and nourished at the cost of reaction time. Type: contact Addiction: minor, Fortitude DC 16 Price: 750gp Effect: No need to eat or drink for 24 hours, 20 temporary hitpoints, -4 to initiative for 1 hour. Damage: 1d4 constitution damage Psytroprene: Used for interrogations, the milky white balm Psytroprene is a refined form of morphine the suppresses a users personality. Type: contact Addiction: minor, Fortitude DC 12 Price: 1000gp Effect: The subject's mind goes fuzzy, shifting its attitudes toward all other creatures one step closer to indifferent and DCs to influence the subject with Charisma checks increase by 2. Damage: 1d4 charisma damage Serpentin: This yellow fluid is injected to increases ones reflexes at the cost of resiliency anything that requires a fortitude save. It is created by liquefying Fae. Type: ingested Addiction: moderate, Fortitude DC 22 Price: 2000gp Effect: Gain 3d4 bonus to dexterity, -6 to fortitude saves for 1 hour. Damage: 1d6 strength damage Splintermind: Green pills that slightly glow, Splintermind fragments a users mind granting multiple actions in a round at the cost of temporary madness. This is created from multiple chemical compounds and the blood of outsiders. Type: ingested Addiction: moderate, Fortitude DC 24 Price: 5000gp Effect: Gain dual initiative as the mythic ability but act as if insane for 1 hour. Damage: 1d6 wisdom damage Tyche's Kiss: Ground into a paste from the seed pods of a strange blood-red orchid, Tyche's Kiss cause the user to become addicted to the feeling of being healed for 24 hours. Type: contact Addiction: severe, Fortitude DC 24 Price: 4000gp Effect: Anytime you are a target of a healing spell or spell-like ability that heals you must make a DC 14 Fortitude save or become addicted to the casters healing spells for 24 hours. Damage: 2 constitution damage